


Oddly Similar

by Dragaeth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, M/M, might b tomarrymort later idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragaeth/pseuds/Dragaeth
Summary: Voldemort and Harry swap bodies each time they clash wands.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Oddly Similar

Harry Potter broke off the odd wand connection, sprinting blindly to the golden cup, grabbing ahold of Cedric’s body in the process and felt the familiar pull of the portkey. 

He should’ve noticed something odd when he wasn’t disoriented when he arrived back at Hogwarts. “Professor! Voldemort’s- Vol-”

“Tom?!” he heard Dumbledore exclaim in surprise. Harry opened his eyes. “Sir? What do you-” he cut himself off as he noticed his cloak was completely black, just like the one Voldemort had on- o

His mind froze when he saw his hands. Well, not his hands, but the hands could control. They were Voldemort’s. “What the bloody hell,” he squeaked, though it came out as a hiss. “Professor, I-” he looked up and was met with a thousand eyes staring at him, some screaming and pointing frantically. His mind was overwhelmed with emotions that weren’t his, grief, confusion, panic. Voldemort was serious about smelling emotions, then. “I think we swapped bodies, sir,” his voice came in a whisper, staring unseeingly at himself. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a moving figure stop dead. 

It was quite an odd scene to witness, Voldemort slumped over Cedric Diggory’s body, looking completely lost as the crowds of people were hastily filing out of their seats. 

Dumbledore’s eyes pierced his searchingly. “Very well, Harry, I believe you. Let’s get you up to the hospital wing, shall we?” Dumbledore led Voldemort’s stumbling body with Harry in control through Hogwarts, but entered Dumbledore’s office instead.

“Now, Harry, can you tell me what happened?”

Harry was exhausted but had to power through. Dumbledore could help him. Tell people Voldemort was back. “Cedric and I touched the cup, we got in a graveyard, Pettigrew k-killed Cedric, did some ritual with my blood and brought Voldemort back, I had to duel him but it was weird, our wands connected and I saw my parents. Then I got the cup and got back here,” Harry explained in Voldemort’s hissy voice, summarizing it as quickly as he could. 

Dumbledore hummed pensively, stroking his beard. “I see you must be very tired, then, to have been through all that. However, you _are_ currently wearing the face of Lord Voldemort, it won’t be safe for you in the hospital wing. Would you be opposed to recovering in my private quarters?”

“I wouldn’t mind, sir,” Harry said, now curious of what Dumbledore kept in his rooms. 

Dumbledore nodded “Follow me, then,” Dumbledore stood and Harry followed, stepping carefully, trying to not stumble with his elongated legs. He focused on following Dumbledore’s feet and almost walked into Dumbledore when he stopped. He looked up as Dumbledore’s door swung open, His room was violent in the most atrocious colors along the walls including his wardrobe, half of the room filled with bookshelves, probably more than the library had. Then there was a king-sized bed and a simple writing desk. 

“Er, sir, where would I be sleeping?” Harry trailed off until Dumbledore conjured a plain twin bed. “Oh.” He felt nervous. The bed was clearly for him, but it felt as if he needed permission.

“Lie down, I’ll get you some dreamless sleep,” Dumbledore told him. Harry immediately relaxed and crawled in, observing Voldemort’s body, morbid fascinated. There wasn’t much to inspect, he just had a funky face, everything else was familiar. 

But he had clear eyesight, which was very fascinating to have. He observed his new surroundings from under the covers, eyes darting around the room until Dumbledore arrived back with the potion, quickly falling unconscious as he thought the potion tasted slightly funny and somehow smug. 

\-------

Voldemort watched in rage as Harry Potter, in _his body-_ that he worked so hard to create- sprinted away. 

All his plans were ruined.

Harry Potter has not only run away with his body, he also took away the control he had of his own Death Eaters. He couldn’t call his Death Eater’s in _Harry Potter’s body._ The Death Eaters were either trying to kill him as he was in _Harry Potter’s body_ or apparating away _._ Potter’s body wasn’t even capable of legally doing magic outside of Hogwarts, so all he could do was dodge. He needed his body back. Potter had a good pair of legs though, and was able to sprint away, losing _his own minions._

If he were Harry Potter, what would he do? Go to Dumbledore, of course. But what would Dumbledore do? 

Many things. Many, many dangerous things. He knew his opponent well, but not his thought process. But the most likely thing was Dumbledore keeping his body in a prison somewhere, waiting for the swap to reverse, or to force it somehow. Voldemort himself didn’t know how the swap happened, the only thing that could’ve caused it was the strange wand collision. It might reverse whatever happened if repeated.

But for that to happen, Voldemort needed to clash wands with Potter. And Potter was in Hogwarts, with Dumbledore. 

His body was his bait, he supposed. And he had no other choice than to bite.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going. Will Dumbledore torture Voldemort in Harry's body? Will Voldemort accidentally destroy his body because Harry wont cooperate? Will harry in Voldemort's body overpower spells and accidentally kill his body? so many possibilities!!!


End file.
